The Visitor
by Vinta
Summary: Draco turns up at Hermione's place while she's getting ready for a date with another man. He tries to guess who this mystery man is, while trying to make a move on her. But in the end, he is sent home, leaving Hermione highly amused. Post-DH, Hr/?


Author: Vinta

Story: The Visitor

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, though the plot belongs to me. No profits are being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.

_A/N: In this story, Voldemort is dead, and Snape is still alive.  
_

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: THE VISITOR

A sophisticated, pretty woman of 24 looked back at Hermione Granger in the mirror, and she certainly felt the way she looked. Her makeup was done with the help of Ginny's spells, and her expensive dress hugged her body just perfectly. She was getting ready for her date tonight, and could feel butterflies in her stomach. She had known this man for a long time, and although they hadn't always seen eye to eye, they were drawn to each other both mentally and physically. She had never met her equal before, and sometimes, she wondered if she even met his standards. But with each mind-blowing meeting they had, from the light kisses across her jaw to the way he looked at her, she could not deny that she was the one and only object of his affections.

Just when she was about to slip on her earrings, the doorbell rang. Strange, her date never used the door - always the Floo. Maybe he had a surprise and something he didn't want damaged via the Floo, so he was early for once? He was always one to make a statement and be about fifteen minutes late. It gave her plenty of time to calm down before their evening. But if he was early this time, it meant that he was eager to see her. That thought alone made her blush. Slipping on her earrings quickly, she willed herself to stop smiling like a schoolgirl smitten with the most handsome boy in the school. Reaching for the doorknob, she finally managed to calm herself.

"Hey there, Granger," smirked the man at the door. Draco Malfoy stood there with his head up high, and a smirk on his lips. Dressed down in simple Muggle clothes, Hermione couldn't help but admire him for a moment...but he was not the man of her affections. In fact, he wasn't even supposed to be here. What would her date think if she saw another man at her door instead of him?

"Draco, what are you doing here?" she asked, trying not to be too friendly. Her eyes narrowed, and she blocked the doorway.

"Judging by the smile that fell off your face once you saw me, I'm guessing you don't want me around?" he asked, patting her cheek gently. Hermione moved away, and her eyebrows narrowed together. Draco then studied her attire, and his eyes roamed over her body for far too long than Hermione was comfortable. "What's the occasion?"

"A date, Draco...you know, a rendezvous with someone I actually want to go out with?" replied Hermione coldly.

Draco and her had been friends since the war ended, and worked together as Aurors. But the fact that Draco popped up out of nowhere and was about to make a disastrous fool of himself was not on Hermione's agenda. She hated surprises, and hated it even more that Draco wouldn't take the hint. He had been trying to get her to agree to go on a date with him for weeks now, and he was convinced that perhaps she was seeing someone else. Well, tonight, he'd find out.

"I'm wounded, Granger," frowned Draco sarcastically, placing his hand over his heart. "Who's the lucky guy? Don't tell me it's Krum."

"It's not, Krum's already married anyway," said Hermione.

"So?" continued Draco.

"So what?" asked Hermione, beginning to lose patience with the blonde.

"Aren't you going to tell me who it is?" he replied, walking closer to Hermione now. This caused the brunette to back off, as he was getting in her personal space. Draco successfully walked into her house and looked around.

"Draco, you need to stop. Please leave, my date will arrive any minute now," sighed Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"Nice place you got here, a little modest though. Suits you," smirked Draco, stuffing his hands in his pockets casually as he made himself at home. He plopped down on Hermione's leather couch and waited for Hermione's response. He knew he was getting to her; he could practically feel the room go up a couple degrees.

"And what in Merlin's name are you implying?" said Hermione.

"Well, it's modest and it suits you. You could do better, but you intend on settling for less," replied Draco simply. Hermione understood perfectly what he was implying.

The nerve of him! Hermione could have pulled out her wand and then kicked him out, but she didn't. Part of her wanted him to eat his own words, and the other part of her just wanted him to spontaneously combust on the spot. For a guy who wanted to ask her out, he was certainly saying all the wrong things. But then again, he was only here to ruin her night.

"Oh, I assure you, I'm not settling for anything less."

"He's_ that_ good, huh? So, who is it?"

"None of your business."

"Fine, how about I ask you some 'yes' or 'no' questions, and you tell me if I'm right or not."

"And why would I do that? What would I gain from it?"

Draco could have almost laughed at Hermione's new Slytherin tactics. She had always been a Gryffindor at school, but he knew that deep inside, her inner Slytherin could whip his any day. But he wasn't about to go admitting that. He had too much pride, and he could only imagine how Hermione would take it.

"Well, I'm going to try to guess who it is. If I get it wrong after ten questions, I'll stop coming onto you," he began. Hermione raised her eyebrows. She was interested. "But...if I get it right, then you'll have to go on a date with me instead."

"How old are you? 13? Do you expect me to agree to this?" laughed Hermione. Part of her wanted to agree just to get him out of her hair, but the other part of her just wanted to kick him out of her house. It wouldn't have been difficult, after all. She had faced tougher opponents than Draco.

"Yes," he replied. "So what'll it be? I'm not that easy to get rid of, you know. And what will your date think?"

"My date would whip your arse," she replied matter-of-factly.

"I'm an Auror, and a damn good one at that," countered Draco, running his hands through his smooth, blonde hair. "It's likely that I'd be the one doing all the whipping. That is, unless _you're_ into domination."

He raised his eyebrows suggestively, causing Hermione more impatience than humiliation.

"Fine."

"Did he go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Was he in Gryffindor?"

"No."

Draco smirked. Perhaps the bookworm was more different than he thought.

"Do I know him?" queried Draco.

"Yes," replied Hermione. "That was three questions, in case you can't count."

"Do I know him well?" asked Draco, ignoring Hermione's rude reply.

"Yes," said Hermione, a faint smile playing on her lips.

"So, was he in Slytherin?" asked Draco, growing more agitated.

"Yes," replied Hermione.

That was five questions already. So what he knew was that this male went to Hogwarts, was in Slytherin, and he knew him well. There were many people that fit that description. Merlin, it obviously wasn't Crabbe or Goyle, since their brains were probably the sizes of walnuts. Theodore Nott? No, he had just married Pansy Parkinson last month. Blaise Zabini? It was highly possible. Blaise was always the competitive type and enjoyed stealing Draco's girlfriends back at Hogwarts. But Blaise and him had just hung out the other day, and he made no mention of Hermione. That's it, it was a secret affair, wasn't it?

"Are you having an affair with Blaise Zabini?" asked Draco, already feeling ridiculous for suggesting it.

"No!" exclaimed Hermione, her face turning red from the question. She glanced away for a moment.

"Then why are you blushing?" smirked Draco. Ah, he was on to something.

"That counts as a question, and...no, Blaise and I aren't together. But if you must know, we had a brief fling right after the war ended," she replied, her voice soft. This was a different side of Hermione that Draco hadn't seen before. He wondered if she could be any more embarrassed.

"Okay...is he our age?" asked Draco.

"No," replied Hermione, the red disappearing from her cheeks. "You have two more questions left. Also, if my date happens to stumble in on this conversation, you better explain what's going on."

"I will," replied Draco. "I'll tell him that I'm taking you out instead, and that he'll just have to get out of the picture."

"You wish," snorted Hermione, in the most unladylike fashion. Draco smiled at this. This was what he liked the most about Hermione - she didn't care much for what other people thought. She was herself.

"So he's not our age...oh Merlin, please don't tell me who I think it is," began Draco, looking at Hermione, who was leaning against her kitchen counter. She seemed uneasy, though hid it well. "Severus?"

That was when Hermione burst out laughing. She was unable to contain herself. She couldn't believe that Draco had almost thought that she was dating Severus Snape of all people. That old dungeon bat was probably holed up somewhere working on his potions. There was no way she would have ever considered him to be emotionally trained enough to deal with the female species. Draco was a little less amused than she was. He was beginning to wonder if she was actually dating Severus. He couldn't even imagine the old Potions master talking to any females other than his students or fellow Professors. How could he have managed to bag one third of the Golden Trio?

"That's great, but no," replied Hermione, still amused from Draco's question. Draco let out a sigh of relief.

That was when a noise came from the Floo, and a figure emerged from Hermione's fireplace. Nothing could have prepared Draco for the sight that he was about to see. The tall, dark-cloaked figure with long blonde hair, a fierce stare, and a confidence that could only rival Draco's, was surprised to see the young blonde man sitting on his girlfriend's couch.

""Mi, care to explain this to me?" asked the man, confusion clearly etched on his face. Draco was sitting frozen on his seat, not knowing how to react.

"Well, remember that guy I was telling you about?" replied Hermione uneasily.

"Yes, the pest. It's Draco?" asked the man.

"Yes..." said Hermione, with a small smile.

"Well, thank Merlin it's not Severus," he shrugged.

"That's what I thought when I asked her if she and Severus were going out," interjected Draco. His face was red, and still in shock that this man was dating the woman he was after. Hermione was right, he _could_ whip his arse.

"Son, please go home," smirked Lucius Malfoy. "Hermione and I would like the enjoy the evening together."

Ever since Narcissa left Lucius, he hadn't been dating. Draco assumed that Lucius would forever be alone. He didn't know that he had been going out with his co-worker! He hadn't even seen Lucius in the Auror Department. This made no sense to him at all!

"Yes, Father," frowned Draco. He suddenly felt embarrassed in front of his father and Hermione, and his response earned a hearty chuckle from Hermione.


End file.
